Love Fantasy
by kittymagic 92438
Summary: Aira,Rizumu and Mion had left Calling's to go on a tour for 2 years, why did they leave Callings ? Is it because of 3 girls jealously or something just suddenly come up ? After 2 years MARS has suddenly come back and what will Calling's reaction's be ? Please R&R !
1. Chapter 1

HELLO TO YOU ALL ! I WANTED TO MAKE THIS STORY AFTER WATCHING PRETTY RHYTHM AURORA DREAM ! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY !

**I do not own Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream ! **

The guys still have the same hairstyles by the way !

Chapter 1

After Aira had became the Prism Queen she, Mion and Rizumu had travelled off for their world wide tour for 2 years without saying anything about it and left Callings behind. Meanwhile Callings went to High School.

''Classes are boring'' Wataru sighed and he and the rest of callings had entered the school, and again surrounded by fan girls. Callings had just smiled and made their way through the crowd.

The bell ran and classes have started, it was currently Gym class and there were 3 new students.

'' alright class we have 3 new students today ! Come in !'' the teacher yelled as 3 girls came in. ''Sigh, if they are fan girls again im going to drop dead'' Shou said while rubbing his head. ''umm guys, is it just me or is it that those 3 girls look awfully familiar ?'' Hibiki asked as Shou and Wataru looked at the 3 girls carefully. ''Girls before you introduce yourselves i want you to change into these gym uniforms first'' the gym teacher said as she gave them the gym outfit as the 3 girls went into the girls change rooms and got changed.

They soon came out. ''Good ! Now give me 20 laps in 10 minutes !'' the gym teacher yelled and the 3 girls started running. One girl with orange hair sped off in jiffy. Another girl with blonde hair ran at a medium pace. The last one with red hair kept on tripping after 20 seconds. The girl with the orange hair had finished within 3 minutes. Hibiki observed her carefully. The girl with the blonde hair finished within 6 minutes; wataru was in deep thought. The girl with red hair finished in 9 minutes; Shou thought he recognized this clumsy girl. ''Good ! Now introduce yourselves'' the teacher said.

''H-hai '' The girls said. The girl with the red hair spoke first not noticing Callings. ''I am Aira Harune'' the girl said as Everyone's eyes grew huge. '' OMG ! ITS MARS !'' screamed the girls and they crowded the 3 girls. ''QUUIIIEEETTT !'' yelled the teacher. Everyone went silent. After all the classes were over it was time for lunch.

Callings went up to MARS. ''May we help-'' Aira froze. ''S-Shou ?'' aira said as Mion nodded to rizumu who nodded back in agreement, they looked at aira. Aira seemed to have noticed and nodded a slight nod. The 3 girls suddenly ran for it. '' H-Hey !'' callings yelled trying to catch up to them.

The 3 girls hid. ''Huff, Huff, Huff... do you think we lost them?'' Aira asked. '' Huff, i think...so'' rizumu replied. ''We had to leave them...Aira said. ''Why are you so unhappy ? wait did you like him ?''Mion added. '' O-Of course not ! Remember when we didn't leave yet ? He said he wasn't going to date anyone'' aira said. ''A-and what about you and Wataru san ?'' Aira said. ''w-what ?! I – I like Jun ...remember !'' Mion said. ''Dont you deny it'' Rizumu snickered. ''O – Oh yeah ?! W – What about Hibiki kun then ?!'' Mion quickly said. ''H-Hey !'' Rizumu pouted with a proud looking Mion.

Callings seemed to have found them but hid listening on their conversations. ''Sighs i didn't want to leave without saying anything but those 3 Girls forced us '' aira said. ( sorry guys lets backtrack here, so currently Callings have girlfriends but will that all change ?)

*Flashback*

''I therefore am rich so i can turn your whole family on the side of the streets! But im not that mean, I booked all of you a tour for 2 years, you will leave immediately'' A girl said. ''W-why are you making us do this ?!'' Rizumu cried. ''For callings of course, if you leave them alone for 2 years we will save your family'' another said.

*Flashback ended*

Calling's eyes grew huge. ''What were the 3 girls names again ?'' Rizumu asked. ''Umm lets see i think it was Naoko( Shou's current girlfriend ), Rini ( Hibiki's current girlfriend ) and the last one was Noriko (Wataru's current girlfriend). Callings soon ran out of hiding. The girls gasped after a few seconds the girl's tried to run for it but couldn't get away. Calling's hugged Mars. ''Why were you so foolish ?!'' Shou yelled hugging aira tightly. Aira pushed him away with tears in her eyes. ''what are you doing ?! you have a girlfriend !'' Aira yelled as she ran away. ''why did ..I just hug her ?'' shou thought to himself.

Hibiki and Wataru tried the same thing. ''Dont you dare try it on my when you have a girlfriend already'' rizumu hissed and left to go find aira. ''We thought we still had a chance but seems not, all of you are a bunch of knuckle heads who fell for girls like those i don't think we should talk to each other much anymore'' Mion said coldly as she also walked away. Calling's was just left there speechless.

Kittymagic92438: sorry guys thats it for now ! i'll be posting the next chapter soon !


	2. Chapter 2

HOOLLAA ! I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AND I DID ! ENJOY !

**I do not own Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream ! **

Chapter 2

After the girls had just left them there speechless they didn't know what to say until ...

''HONEEYY!DARRRLIINNGG !'' a screechy voice yelled. It was Naoko and her deafening voice. She hugged Shou tight but all of a sudden...he pushed her away in anger. ''W – whats wrong sweetie ? you're scaring me'' Naoko said worriedly. '' im sorry i just don't think that it will work out between the both of us'' Shou said. ''A-are you breaking up with me ?!'' naoko yelled. ''WHHYYYY!?" she screamed. ''One, your voice, two your attitude, three your disgusting personality'' Shou yelled angrily. ''is there another girl ?!'' Naoko asked. '' Oh no is she back ?!- ...i uhh mean is she someone i know?'' naoko asked. '' Did you just ask if she was back or not ?!'' Shou yelled as he angrily stormed off.

Naoko's friends came running. ''Naoko ! what happened ?!'' Rini and Noriko asked. ''Shou dumped me !'' Naoko screamed. ''Is it MARS FAULT ?!-...I ...I mean are you ok ?!'' Rini asked. ''Did you girls just blame it on MARS ?!'' Wataru and Hibiki yelled. ''Thats it we are over please don't come back'' They both said as they left. The 3 girls Cussed. ''STUPID MARS ! ITS ALL THIER FAULT ! ...we need to get back at them...'' Noriko said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Hibiki and Wataru soon met up with Shou. ''I never thought that they were this horrible'' Shout ought scratching his head. ''Where are we supposed to find them?'' Wataru asked. '' if they are done with their tour and they are back in japan they should be at Pretty Top !'' Shou said as he got up quickly and ran with Hibiki and Wataru following.

At Pretty Top

''seriously ? we are going to hide here at Pretty Top ? Mion said. ''Pretty much, They are probably searching the whole town which takes quite alot of time'' Aira said. ''But i have nothing to do with this..'' Mion said. ''yes you do, you like Wataru remember ?' Rizumu snickered as Mion blushed. '' Im in love with J-...wa...wa...OK OK ! I ADMIT DEFEAT !'' Mion yelled as Aira and Rizumu laughed when the door burst open and in came Callings. MARS stood there looking shocked. '' D – did you guys just hear everything ?!'' Mion yelled whose face was all red. ''Only the part where you said you liked me'' Wataru smiled as Mion looked away in shame. ''You Have a girlfriend...'' Mion said. ''We all broke up with them'' Hibiki said. Rizumu slapped Hibiki. ''Why did you do that ?!'' Rizumu yelled. '' Did you forget how she and her friends treated you all last year ?!'' He yelled back which shocked Rizumu and everyone else. '' Fine i'll say it now ...Rizumu Amamiya ...I LOVE YOU OK ?'' Hibiki yelled. '' Everyone looked at him shocked. Rizumu ran and hugged him tight. ''Mion, since you have confessed already i would like to ask you out sometime'' Wataru said. Mion Blushed madly. ''F-Fine ! as long as its not the same places i went to on My day's with Rizumu and Aira, the places they showed me were ... weird'' Mion said.

''Of Course'' Wataru as he grabbed her by the arm and hugged her tight. '' H – Hey ! Let me go!'' Mion said as wataru hugged her even tighter while Mion blushed even harder. ' J- Just don't do this all the time ... you got that ?!''Mion said as wataru nodded. Hibiki suddenly pushed Shou into Aria. ''S-Shou sama ?!'' Aira stuttered. ''Remember how 2 years ago i told you for the sake of Callings i wouldnt date anyone'' Shou said as Aira nodded. ''I take it back''Shou said. Rizumu suddenly remembered something. ''W-wait ! Didn't Asechi tell us not to date?'' Rizumu said. ''i changed my mind'' a voice said. ''Asechi?'' the girls said wide eyed. ''Why are you saying this all of a sudden?'' Mion asked. ''Well if everyone knows the truth about Callings current – Now broken up girl friends and how vile they were, they are going to ruin Pretty Top's reputation and we will lose a great amount of money'' Asechi said as everyone sweatdropped. ''but all of you must be careful, those 3 girls might do something'' Jun said while crossing his arms.

The next day was school. MARS could tell it was going to be a bad one.

The day for the girls were a miserable one. Naoko tripped Aira into the pool who then twisted her ankle. Rini Splashed mud all over Rizumu's outfit who then looked like a pig in a sty. And Noriko dumped a pile of chalk dust on Mion which lead to her eyes to be all red and watery.

The day was soon over and they went back to Pretty Top and MARS were all tired. ''My eyes hurt !'' Mion complained and she looked her pocket mirror to see that her eyes were still red, watery and puffy. ''At least you don't look like a pig in sty !'' Rizumu said while looking at her muddy clothes. ''sighs you two calm down'' Aira said while rubbing her bruised ankle. Callings came in the room. ''we are so sorry'' They bowed down. ''Here let us help'' Callings said as MARS barked at them. '' Just look at me !'' Mion said as Wataru took out a hanker chief and wet with and started rubbing it on her eyes gently.

Hibiki put a towel around Rizumu. ''Here wipe yourself off then go take a shower ok ?'' Hibiki said as Rizumu did as she was told as she left the room. ''im going to go read a book'' Hibiki said as he left the room as well. ''well me and Mion are going to go some place, see you guys later'' Wataru said as he gently took Mion's hand and they both left the room leaving an awkward situation behind them.

''...we didn't mean to leave you guys its just that – '' Aria said as Shou cut of what she was going to say next and hugged her. ''I know ...'' Shou said gently as Aira hugged him back.

**Kittymagic92438: awwwww thats sooo cute ... well sorry guys that's it for now ! i promise to update soon ! **


	3. Chapter 3

LOL IM SORRY FOR MOST OF THE TYPO'S BUT I WILL CHECK MORE TO SEE IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES WELL ENOUGH ABOUT ME BLABBERING LETS START THIS CHAPTER! ENJOY!

**I do not own Pretty Aurora Dream **

Chapter 3 – New Student and Justice !

MARS knew that if they went to school, they would suffer again but they still had to go.

In class

''Today we will be getting a new student, please come in a introduce yourself'' the history teacher said as a girl came in. She had black hair with long bangs to the side, Headphones around her neck, Brown eyes and she was wearing the school uniform. ''Hello I am yuki, I am the daughter of the owner who owns the famous 5 star hotel nice to meet you all'' yuki said. The whole class started mumbling to one another. ''omg that famous hotel ! I hear that her family is a billionare !''one said. ''no way, I think they have more money than that'' another said. ''ENOUGH !'' the teacher yelled. '' thank you for introducing yourself how please sit in that empty seat in between Aira and Rizumu'' the teacher pointed out as she sat in between Aira and Rizumu.

Blah Blah Blah classes are over and it was time for lunch ( lol sorry I don't like blabbering on about the boring classes O.O )

''So what happened to you guys today'' Aira said. ''Well I fell down the stairs, but good thing Hibiki caught me in time, thanks to stupid Rini'' Rizumu pouted. ''AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T FALL OUT A WINDOW LIKE I DID !'' Mion yelled. Aira and Rizumu's eyes widened. ''WHHAAATT ?!'' Aira and Rizumu yelled. ''well when I was taking a plant to the window sill that bastard Noriko tripped me and I almost fell over until Wataru caught me before I fell out'' Mion said with a deadly aura around her. ''How about you Aira?'' Rizumu asked. ''well I was carrying a bunch of heavy textbooks for the teacher, but then Noriko tripped me and I fell face flat onto the ground while the heavy textbooks landed on top of me causing me to hurt my back'' Aira said. ''Ah I see, so that explains why you needed a crutch'' Mion said as Aira nodded.

A voice interrupted them

''Umm im sorry but I couldn't help over hearing but are you girls ok ?''.

It was yuki

''This doesn't concern you'' Mion said. ''I'm sorry for Mion's rude behavior but we are not very happy today… as usual'' Aira said apologetically. ''don't worry its ok but don't you girls think, its time for some justice?'' Yuki asked. ''Go on…'' Mion and Rizumu said with an evil glint in their eyes.

The next day

''don't you want to think this over ?'' Bear chi said to Rizumu. ''I thought it was an awesome plan and im not afraid to do it'' Rizumu replied.

In music class

''Ok class today we will have a singing competition'' the music teacher said.

Aira and Rizumu lost in the first round and Mion and Noriko were left. ''Wataru sama ! I will win this for you !'' Noriko said happily as Wataru sweatdropped and looked away.

''OK for this round the both of you will sing English songs !'' the teacher said proudly. ''B – but I only know how to sing Japanese songs !'' Noriko pouted. '' This is a challenge that both of you will need to face, you need to learn the song by 10 minutes and both of you will have different songs, I have created a list on what you will sing and an Mp3 player with the songs on it, now go into the 2 rooms and learn the song in 10 minutes and then you will come out and present it, to the whole entire class'' the teacher said as the 2 girls entered the room.

With Mion

''I don't even know most of these songs'' Mion said looking over the songs. ''Whats this ? Karma by Kristina Maria'' Mion said as she put the head phone on to listen and to study the music. ''Hmm I like this song, ok then I'll do this song'' Mion said.

With Noriko

''OH no ! I don't even know any of these songs !'' She screamed. '' How about this one ?'' Noriko said. ''Hmm its called Bad romance by Lady Gaga, it sounds interesting ok then its settled ! im sure to beat Mion this way !

10 minutes later

''Ok Noriko can go first, here put on these earphones so you can listen to the music'' The teacher said as Noriko nodded and sang

**Bad Romance – Lady Gaga **

**Ra Ra Um Um Um **

**Ram a Ram a a ( lol Im sorry im not making fun of the song its just how Noriko sang it oh and I don't own the songs either !) **

**Gu Gu Oh La La **

**Want your Bad Romance ( points to Wataru happily who turned away ashamed ) **

''Oh my you were very good umm you can stop there for now'' the teacher said sarcastically. ''Hai !'' Noriko said feeling very proud of herself. Other students wanted to laugh their heads off.

''Ok now its Mion's turn'' the teacher said as she gave Mion the Headphones and sang.

**Karma – Kristina Maria **

**Talk Back Haven't you said enough for too long **

**Talk Back Nothing you say with right what is wrong **

**The way you talk back I'm not gonna have to fix what you've done**

**Oh eh Oh Oh **

**I'll Happen on it's own **

**Cuz Karma's Gonna get you now and I'm not gonna stick around **

**Karma's gonna get you now ow ow Baby**

**And I know that I'll end up right **

**While you're in a mid-life crisis **

**Karma's gonna get you now o wow baby yeah **

**Yeah **

**Tough Luck **

**I'm not gonna wait for you to behave **

**Tough Luck **

**Acting Like your so sorry **

**Oh yeah you got me thinking **

**What I could do to hurt you right back **

**But wait, Oh no I don't have to anymore **

**Cuz Karma's gonna get you now and I'm not gonna stick around **

**Karma's gonna get you now ow ow Baby **

**And I know that I'll end up right **

**While you're in a mid life crisis **

**Karma's gonna get you now ow ow baby **

**And I'm not going to stick around **

**And I'm not going to stick around **

**Karma's gonna get you now **

**Oh Eh Oh Oh **

**Right Back **

**Oh Eh Oh Oh**

**Cuz Karma's Gonna get you now and I'm not gonna stick around **

**Karma's Gonna get you now ow ow baby **

**And I know that I'll end up right, while you're in a mid-life crisis **

**Karma's gonna get you now ow ow baby**

**-repeat ( 1x ) **

Mion had finished singing and had sighed in relief. ''Damn why is everyone staring at me like that?'' Mion thought as she look back at everyone who was staring at her with wide eyes. ''Ok class lets make a T – Chart on this white board. One side was for Mion and the other was for Noriko. ''heh I know that everyone will pick me though, she sang so bad'' Noriko though. ''Now girls step into the room again while we put the votes on the board'' the teacher said as they both went inside the rooms again.

A few minutes later.

''Ok girls you can come out now'' the teacher said as they both came out. 26 points for Mion and 0 Points for Noriko. Noriko's mouth dropped open. '' But wait ! Sensei ! how on earth could I have lost ?'' Noriko shouted. A brave student rose their hand. '' It was because you sounded worst than a broken record…no offense'' the student said as Noriko's face became red with anger and embarrassment.

Wataru looked at Mion proudly while she blushed furiously.

Kittymagic92438: sorry guys that's it for now ! Most of the lyrics I had were from youtube ! oh and next time its Rizumu's turn to shine ! Ciao for now !


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA PEOPLE ! HAHAHA ! HERE IS CHAPTER 4 ! ENJOY !

**I do not own Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream ! **

Chapter 4

The next class was gym class. ''Yes ! It's my turn to get back at Rini !'' Rizumu thought. ''Ok class today we are playing dodge-ball!'' the gym teacher said as she grabbed 7 dodge-balls and set them in a row splitting the gym in half. The teacher then separated them into teams. ''Yay! All of Callings are on my team !'' Rini cheered happily. A vein popped up on Rizumu and Mion's Heads. ''Pffffttt, all of MARs gets those people who suck at playing dodge-ball !'' Rini laughed. Rizumu was going to go punch her face but Aira held her back.

Everyone was ready

''Tweeeet ! Start !'' The teacher said. Callings had beaten everyone on the other team except for Rizumu and Mion. Rizumu and Mion had both single handedly beat everyone on the other team except for Callings and Rini ( every guy on Rini's team Protected her, except for Callings who didn't care if she got hit or not). Rini got closer to Hibiki. This Caused Rizumu to blow up like a volcano erupting. Rizumu picked up a dodge ball and threw it with the speed of light. It hit rini in the face which made a dent in the dodge-ball and had made her nose gush out blood. Mion started clapping while laughing her head off. ''Pfffttt, hahahaha omg Good one Rizumu!'' Mion said while she Hi-Fived the proud looking Rizumu.

''One down, Three to go '' Mion said as she picked up a dodge ball and threw it with the speed of a lightning bolt. ''It hit Shou on the Stomach. ''Yeah ! Good one Mion!'' Rizumu laughed. ''They don't call me perfect at dodge ball for nothing'' Mion said proudly. ''One down, two more to go'' Rizumu said. All of a sudden Hibiki threw a dodge ball that hit Mion on the leg. ''Damn ! Sorry Rizumu you'll have to play by your-self for now'' Mion said as she sweatdropped and smiled. Rizumu was angry; she lost her alibi. Rizumu picked up a dodge ball and threw it towards the wall.

''Heh looks like you missed'' Hibiki said smiling at her. ''Bam!'' The dodge-ball seemed to have bounced off the wall and hit Wataru on the head from the back. ''Ouch, mou sorry bro, you'll have to handle this by yourself'' Wataru said walking towards the bench. Now the dodge-ball battle was intense. Hibiki threw a dodge-ball but Rizumu dodged it like a pro. She then quickly took a dodge-ball and looked at Hibiki, but she saw Rini's face and threw it like the speed of a comet. It hit Hibiki's knee causing him to fall. MARs team had won.

''Yeah ! Good job Rizumu chan !'' Aira said happily running towards her. ''Hi-Five!'' Mion said walking towards her. ''Oh yeah ! Did you see her bleeding nose?!'' Mion laughed as Rizumu and Aira joined along laughing. ''Umm don't you girls think it was a bit too harsh for Callings?'' Yuki asked while walking towards them. ''No, why ?'' Rizumu asked. Yuki pointed to Callings.

Shou was clutching his stomach from the pain. Hibiki was rubbing his leg in pain. And Wataru rubbed his head in pain.

''Oops'' Rizumu said. ''Our bad'' Mion said finishing off the sentence. ''wait, but why isn't the teacher yelling at us?'' Aira asked. ''Oh it's because I paid her to not yell at you guys and to let you beat the blood out of the other team'' Yuki said as MARs eyes grew wide in shock. ''But why?'' Aira asked. ''It's because you girls seemed really miserable and I really wanted to help you girls out'' Yuki said. MARs pulled her into a group hug.

They went over to Callings. ''Ahahaha, sorry, we went a bit too tough on you guys'' Rizumu said while rubbing her neck. ''Ya think?'' Shou said glaring at Rizumu and Mion who sweatdropped in response. ''well we could use some help to get to next class'' Hibiki said while smiling at Rizumu who blushed in response. ''Wait what do we have next?'' Yuki asked. ''Oh umm we have Art!'' Aira replied happily.

So MARs had helped Callings get to Art class. Yuki got up from her seat and whispered to the art teacher who nodded. ''Ok class ! Today we will be designing outfits! After you have designed the outfits we will have an assembly to show off your fashions that you have created'' the teacher said as Aira's eyes Sparkled.

Kittymagic92438 : yay ! so readers next time it will be Aira's turn to beat Naoko !


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO EVERYONE ! SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING LATELY I HAD A LOT OF PROJECTS TO DO ! WELL ANYWAYS HERES CHAPTER 5 ! ENJOY !

**I do not own pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream !**

Chapter 5

''Ok class start now !'' the teacher exclaimed as everyone was busy designing.

An hour later

Aira was the first to finish. Mion was the second to finish. Rhythm was the third to finish. ''Ok class stop what you are doing, now you are going to present to the class. ''Naoko you can present first'' the teacher said. '' Hai, sensei !'' Naoko said looking quite proud of herself. '' This is my master piece its called La Tenue Celebre ! its French for the famous outfit !'' Naoko said revealing the outfit. It looked pretty nice. Everyone clapped.

Everyone finished until it was Aira's turn.

''My outfit is called …actually I don't know'' aira said while sweatdropping. The class laughed. But Aira's outfit was far more pretty and original than the other outfit designs that other people have made. ''Wow, your outfit looks great!'' a girl in MARs class as Aira smiled back at her. ''ok class, its time to have a vote to see who has made an original and magnificent outfit that everyone enjoys to look at'' the teacher said as the final two contestants ( Aira and Naoko ) went outside the class into the hall so the classmates could vote.

A few minutes later

''ok girls you can come in now!'' the teacher said happily as the two girls came in. Aira had all of her classmates points ( except for Rini and Norika ) while Naoko only received the two from Rini and Noriko. Noako's face turned from happy to a frown. Naoko then yelled at the class and at the teacher. ''WHY DIDN'T I WIN ?! MY OUTFIT WAS FAR MORE BETTER THAN THIS PILE OF TRASH! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU PEOPLE ?!'' Naoko screamed while pointing to Aira's outfit. Shou glared at her. ''Shou sama ! Why did you chose her over me ?!'' Naoko yelled with tears in her eyes. Shou then spoke. ''Well, first of all you are rude and obnoxious person and second the choices of color that you chose for that outfit do not co-ordinate with each other'' Shou said as Naoko then ran out of the room with Noriko and Rini running after her.

The bell rang and it was soon time for lunch

''Guys, I feel bad, I made Naoko cry'' Aira said sadly. ''Well you shouldn't feel bad'' Shou said as he came with Callings. ''S-shou!?'' Aira stammered. ''You girls did pretty good today'' Hibiki said patting the head of the blushing Rizumu. Wataru gave Mion a thumbs up. Mion blushed. ''O-of course I did well, I am Mion after all'' Mion said as Wataru smiled at her. ''Oh did you guys see Naoko's face after Shou said she was obnoxious and rude?!'' Rizumu laughed and Mion joined along. '' You girls wont be laughing for long!'' a squealing voice said. '' Huh?'' Rizumu and Mion said in unison. It was Naoko and her friends. ''I will beat you all one day'' Naoko smirked. '' we'll see about that'' Yuki said walking towards them. ''who are you? Oh right, you're, who's name again ? ….oh right it was Yuri, right?'' Naoko said teasingly. ''No, its Yuki you Bimbo'' Yuki said crossing her arms while smiling. Naoko's face looked like she was going to explode with anger. ''How dare you talk to me like that !'' Naoko yelled. MARs was watching their friend in amazement. Naoko then stormed off with Rini and Noriko followed her. ''Woah, Yuki ! Awesome job !'' Rizumu said as she Hi-Fived Yuki. ''I'll give you some credit for calling her a bimbo'' Mion smirked.

''Wait, why are you on our side?'' Aira asked. Yuki's smile then turned into a frown. '' the same thing happened to me a little while back. When I was in middle school and was getting ready for grade 9, I had a guy that I really liked, so then I confessed, he said he would love to go out with me, and we had some really fun memories. But that's when those hideous girls came along, they said something to him, making him leave me. I just didn't want the same thing to happen to you girls'' Yuki said. '' Wait, so it turned out that he only dated you for your father's money?'' Rizumu asked as Yuki nodded. Aira was crying. ''Oh my im sorry for asking such a rude question'' Aira said as Yuki shook her head. ''Its ok don't worry about it, im over it now'' Yuki said while smiling as Aira smiled back.

Kittymagic92438 : sorry guys that's it for now ! I hope you enjoyed it !


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA EVERYONE! I WANTED TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE OF THE NICE REVIEWS THAT I HAVE BEEN GETTING! SO HERE ENJOY!

Chapter 6

''don't worry Yuki! If the Bastard ever shows his face again, I'll make sure that my fist is in his face!'' Rizumu said. ''Thanks Rizumu!'' Yuki said happily.

Class had soon started

( Blah Blah Blah, Sorry I don't want to rant on about classes haha )

Class was soon over.

''Class Please bring in your permission slips that are signed by your parent or guardian and bring it back because the day after tomorrow, we are all going to the beach, ok ?'' The teacher said as the class nodded and left the room. ''Oh my gosh ! I cant believe that we are actually getting a chance to go to the beach! I can design Swim outfits for you girls if you want'' Aira Said happily. ''Not for me thanks, I have a swimsuit that I am quite proud of, since I designed it myself'' Mion said proudly as Aira nodded. ''How about You rizumu, Oh and do you want me to design one for you too Yuki ?'' Aira asked. ''Oh sure ! '' Rizumu said. ''Thanks!'' Yuki said happily. "Oh I have some materials, which are the finest so come to my umm house and we can design them together !'' Yuki said as everyone nodded.

''Are you sure you don't want to design another outfit of your own with my materials?'' Yuki asked looking at Mion. "Aww come on Mion ! Designing another outfit of your own wont hurt'' Rizumu Said. Mion sighed. ''Oh fine'' Mion said as the Aira, Rhythm, Yuki Cheered happily. ''Come to my house at 2:30 p.m, right now, its 11:00 a.m so make sure that you come early an hour !'' Yuki said waving good bye to MARs. ''Yes ! I am soo excited!'' Aira jumped happily. '' woah slow down there aira'' Mion said crossing her arms. '' Sorry im just excited, that's all'' Aira said.

2 hours later

'' Ok guys, its time to go'' Mion said as Aira and Rizumu nodded.

A few Minutes later

''This isn't…. a house …'' Rizumu said sweatdropping. It was a large mansion. A butler came out to greet them. '' Hello Mistress Aira, Rizumu and Mion my name is Haden '' the butler/hayden said; the butler/hayden looked pretty young and handsome and cute too. Aira and Rizumu's jaw dropped as low as it could go while Mion's eyes Widened. MARs stepped into the mansion. About 7 maids came. ''May we please take your Jackets M'lady ?'' 3 maids asked as MARs gave the maid's the jackets. ''Thank you m'lady's oh and Mistress is coming down to greet you soon'' Hayden said.

Yuki soon came running down. ''Mistress ! please be careful !'' Hayden said. Haden seemed to worry about Yuki a lot. Mion had noticed how the butler kept on looking at Yuki with worried eyes and it seemed that the butler liked Yuki but Mion did not say anything about it. ''So girls ! Come on up to my bedroom ! I have already set up the materials we need to make our, one of kind swimsuits!'' Yuki said happily as she ran back up the stairs but slipped and fell down. Hayden then ran quickly to the staircase and caught her in his arms. ''Mistress, you have to be more careful'' Hayden said while still carrying/holding her in his arms.

''Oh umm yes, thanks'' Yuki said as her face turned a pinkish – red color. Mion watch with an amused face. ''ummm Mion why are you looking at those two like…'' Rizumu attempted to ask. ''oooooooohhhhhhhh, I get it now'' Rizumu said while looking at Yuki and Hayden with keen eyes while smiling. ''You guys shouldn't be so nosey'' Aira said getting what they meant. ''But why ? We can help them you know and I thought you liked helping people'' Mion said while crossing her arms at Aira. ''Ok, ok fine but on one condition'' Aira said. ''what is the condition?'' Mion asked curiously.

'' I get to help you design your swimsuits'' Aira said. ''Fine'' Mion said crossing her arms.

Kittymagic : oh my ….. lol sorry that this chapter is very short but a lot has happened ….


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA PEOPLE ! I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE ! I HAVE BEEN SOOOO BUSY WRITING TESTS AND STUDYING FOR THEM LATELY THAT I HAVENT EVEN GOT THE TIME

TO WRITE FOR ALL OF YOU ! PLEASE FORGIVE ME ! ANYWAYS HERES THE STORY ! ENJOY !

**I do not own Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream !**

Chapter 7 – A beach planning day or a Huge secret revealed day ?

They were soon at Yuki's room. "Ok Yuki, SPILL'' Mion said crossing her arms while smiling. "what?'' Yuki replied. "you don't know ?" Rizumu said making it sound obvious. "you like butler Hayden don't you ?'' Mion said with a smile on her face. Yuki's face suddenly turned red. " N-no ! I wouldn't like him Yuki replied. " Then why are you blushing so red right now?'' Mion asked with a smile. "Fine I admit it, I may like him a little bit…just a bit ok ? Now let's get back to what we are doing !'' Yuki said with a still red face. ''Can we at least help you with your love life while doing it?'' Rizumu asked as Yuki shook no. ''Fine but can we at least talk about it in school while he's not there ?'' Mion asked as Yuki nodded in agreement. "So you guys have any ideas how you want to - …start …'' Yuki said but saw the 3 girls already start on theirs.

4 hours later

''Finished !'' Rizumu said as Mion and Aira sweatdropped. ''Maybe we should help you a little… '' Mion and Aira said as Rizumu pouted. After a little while of fixing and adjusting they finished. " I didn't need help ya know'' Rizumu said while crossing her arms. " Oh we just needed to fix it a bit '' Aira said. " so since we are done, we just need our parents to fill out the form. " uh oh this is bad My parents aren't here to help me sign the form….'' Mion said as she sweatdropped. "And my Dad will sign it only if I wear some ridiculous swimwear!" Aira said while pouting. "My dad can sign it for me I guess'' Rizumu said. "but what about us ?'' Aira said. "Taken care of'' Yuki replied. " huh ? what do you mean ?'' Mion asked. '' Mion, since your parents go on business trips I asked my dad to ask them to come back for some kind of meeting and they agreed so you can see them tonight'' Yuki said as Mion hugged her. " Thanks '' Mion said smiling at her. " Oh and Aira I speaked to your mom and I asked her to help you sign it secretly since you only need 1 parent signature'' Yuki said as Aira hugged her tight. " Thank you Yuki san !'' Aira cheered happily. " so I called all of your parents except Aira's dad and they can come over for dinner even your dad rizumu" Yuki said as Rizumu smiled happily and thanked her.

A few hours later at dinner

" Mom ! Dad ! '' Mion cheered happily as she hugged her parents. "Mion ! we heard you were here and we immediately rushed back to see you, now we suppose that you want to hang out with your friends after dinner, am I right ?'' Mion's Mom asked as Mion nodded. " MOM !'' Aira cheered happily as her mother hugged her. "I understand that in order to let you go to the beach, you need my signature, am I right sweetie? Because If your father knew about it then he would make you wear ridiculous children clothes again'' Aira's mother said. "Oh mom! You understand me so well!'' Aira cheered. "Dad !'' Rizumu cheered as she hugged her father. "now if I let you go to this beach, don't show off too much skin ok ?'' Rizumu's father warned as Rizumu nodded. "Oh guys ! Dinner is ready !'' Yuki said as Rizumu and Aira were expecting a 4 course meal but there were 5 times as much food as there were people. " T-this is our dinner ?'' Aira asked shocked. " Yeah this is what I eat everyday ….'' Yuki said. "Is there not enough meals for all of you ?'' Yuki's Mother asked. "Oh, no ! There's plenty !'' Rizumu's father said while sweatdropping as yuki's mother smiled. "Why this is a lovely meal'' Mion's mother said as Yuki's mother smiled. "Thank you'' Yuki's father said.

After eating, the girls got their permission slips signed and Hung out in Yuki's room some more before they went home.

''I know about your secret girls'' Yuki said sternly. MARs looked shocked. ''Wait but how ?'' Mion asked. ''I know that you all work for the FBI Institute'' Yuki said. " Nobody was supposed to know about this, we hoped that nobody would find out'' Aira said frowning. '' How do you know all of this yuki ?'' Rizumu asked. Yuki showed out her tag that stated that she worked for FBI was a top agent too. "so I noticed you girls training, and you train quite well too'' Yuki said. MARs looked guilty. " why did you girls tell a lie to your boyfriends" Yuki asked. ''We didn't have the heart to tell them the truth'' MARs said. " No Matter, you couldn't tell them anyways'' Yuki said as MARs nodded. However they didn't notice that someone was listening in on their conversation. Hayden had heard everything. "I better tell their boyfriends tomorrow or they might be in trouble'' Hayden thought as he quickly left. Mion suddenly threw 3 knives at the door. "who's there ?'' Mion asked as she opened the door to see no one. "I see that you have detected someone mion'' Yuki said proudly as Mion looked away from the door. " Umm girls don't forget that Naoko and her friends are wanted for the incident that happened 2 years ago when we left, they were wanted for terrorizing a part of the land and for killing around 18 people'' Mion said. "Omg that's a lot of people who died'' Rizumu said. "Yea so we needed to go to their high school to investigate but who knew that callings were there'' Aira said. " You still care for your boyfriends dearly don't you'' Yuki said as MARs nodded. " well we apparently talked for longer than we expected'' Mion said looking at the clock which showed 11:30 Pm. "well we have to leave to prepare for tomorrow's beach trip'' MARs said as yuki nodded and showed them to the door. "thank you for having us'' Aira said politely as Yuki waved them goodbye.

The Next Day 

At School 

"Ok class since you handed in your forms we can all go to the beach tomorrow'' The teacher said as everyone nodded. "Ok class today we have a new student, his name is Hayden I hope you will all treat him with respect'' The teacher said as MARs and Yuki's mouth dropped open while the girls in the class were blushing. Hayden bowed and sat on the empty seat next to Hibiki. *blah blah blah classes blah blah blah * It was soon lunch time and hayden immediately got up and walked out of the class room.

Lunch Time

"hey umm guys I might need to tell you all something'' Hayden said as he ran up to Callings. " oh you must be Hayden am I correct ?'' Shou said as Hayden nodded. "I think that you guys should know something'' Hayden said in a serious tone. Callings frowned. After a long conversation. " what ? So you're saying that our girlfriends work for the FBI ?'' Wataru said with wide eyes. "that is what I heard'' Hayden said. " but you HEARD, how are we supposed to believe you ?'' Shou asked. " Since the beach trip is tomorrow then we can do some investigating of our own'' Hayden said as Callings agreed.

Kittymagic92438 : Sorry for leaving a big cliff hanger for you guys but I will put up the next chapter very soon ! Bye ! ~


	8. Chapter 8

SUP PEOPLE ! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WANTED TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER SO HERE IS CHAPTER 8, ENJOY !

**I do not own Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream ! **

Chapter 8

Everyone arrived at the school. "ok class we are going to head towards the plane oh and I forgot to mention that we are not going to the beach here but the tropical beaches in the south pacific'' The teacher announced as the class cheered in excitement. "ok class it's time to get on the bus and head to the plane!'' the teacher said.

On the plane

There were 2 seats per each side. (ex. 4 seats on each row but they are separated by a split in the middle). Aira sat with Shou. Rizumu sat with Hibiki. Mion sat with Wataru. Callings had the window side. And Naoko, Rini, Noriko were sitting the farthest away from them glaring at the girls. Kanon and Serena were sitting close to Naoko and her friends. "I can't believe that Big brother actually dated that monster !'' Kanon whisper yelled to Serena who nodded in agreement ( Me : yup I made them go on the trip too but they will be busy, maybe they have a secret to hide too…..) Suddenly a piece of used tissue had smacked right on Kanon's face. " YUUCCCKKK ! WHAT IS THIS !?'' Kanon screamed " Oh sorry my hand must have slipped'' Rini said sarcastically. Kanon could have pulled Rini's head off at the moment but was held back by Serena. Naoko passed by Aira and Shou. "woah, woah, woah ! " Naoko said while holding a hot cup of Tea. *SPLASH* The hot tea had spilled onto Aira and Aira screamed in pain. "Oh my I'm so terribly sorry !'' Naoko said while snickering. "Aira had tears in her eyes and ran to the washroom quickly for it was burning her really badly. "AIRA ! '' Shou said as he glared hatefully at Naoko who laughed and left to hive-five her friends. " OMG ! AIRA !'' Rizumu and Mion yelled as they ran to the washroom ( I made them ride on a high class airplane so it has more than one – two washrooms). They heard crying in a stall. "AIRA ! Are you ok ?!'' Rizumu said. " It hurts a lot !'' Aira said from inside the stall. "Im going to find the attendant'' Mion said as she quickly left to find the attendant. A few minutes later an attendant came and helped her ease the wound. " Umm after we land the plane you will have to go to the hospital to rest for at least a few days or your skin will become infected'' The attendant said as Aira nodded. " Don't worry Aira ! We're there for 2 weeks so we have plenty time for the beach !'' Rizumu said excitedly as Aira nodded. "That's it'' Mion said as she took out some knives. "Mion! Don't jump ahead ! This is a plane!'' Rizumu said shocked. " Fine but when we land I'm not letting this go" Mion said with a cold face. (oh and if you guys are wondering where Yuki is, I made her ride on a private plane)

After a few minutes later Aira had to go to another room to rest.

" Where's Aira ?'' Shou asked worriedly. " You idiot ! Why didn't you protect her ?!'' Mion said as Shou looked ashamed of himself. "That's what I thought" Rizumu said as she slapped him. Mion slapped him as well and they both stormed back to their seats. "what happened ?'' Wataru said as Mion told him. " Is she ok now though ?" Wataru asked. " We don't know for sure but hopefully Aira will be ok'' Mion said. Wataru frowned. " I know'' Mion said with an upset look on her face. Wataru kissed her cheek. " Don't worry I know that she will be ok'' Wataru said while holding her hand as Mion blushed madly. " O – of course ! I believe that she is strong enough'' Mion said while still blushing but never letting go of Wataru's hand.

With Rizumu

Rizumu sat on her seat angrily. "If I get that girl she is going to get it from me !'' Rizumu yelled. "What happened?'' Hibiki asked. " Naoko ! That's who !'' Rizumu said throwing a tantrum. Hibiki kissed her forehead. " Don't worry Rizumu, everything will be ok I'm sure of it" Hibiki said as Rizumu blushed. " It's just that Shou didn't protect her…..'' Rizumu said sadly. "Maybe Shou didn't notice, and you know how slow he is at these things'' Hibiki said patting her head softly.

With Shou

Now Shou was absolutely having one of the worst times in his life. And stayed like that until the rest of the plane trip.

After the plane trip

Aira needed to rest while Rizumu, Mion and Yuki went off to their rooms. "We can't let this pass by'' Rizumu whispered. "Yes, This cannot go on forever'' Yuki said. "We need to take action immediately'' Mion said. " But Aira won't agree to this'' Rizumu said as Yuki nodded. " But if we persuade her then maybe she will let us'' Mion said with her arms crossed. "Hopefully…'' Yuki replied while rubbing her chin. "Let's let her have some rest first before we ask'' Mion said as Rizumu and Yuki nodded.

The teacher came in

" Hi girls, how's Aira doing?'' The teacher asked worriedly. "She's resting now and hopefully she will get better soon'' Rizumu said. " Sigh's, I'm going to ban Naoko from going near the beach for a week and suspend her from school '' the teacher said. " You should ban her from going near the beach until we go back to school'' Mion said while crossing her arms. "Yes, maybe I should do that'' the teacher said as she left the room. "In the meantime we came to the beach so let's enjoy it while we can and maybe do some spying while we're at it'' Yuki said as Mion and Rizumu nodded in agreement.

At the Beach

"ok now the girl's change room is over there while the boy's change room is on the other side" the teacher announced as everyone nodded and left to go to the change room. A few minutes later Mion, Rizumu and Yuki came out in swimsuits that had amazed everyone especially most of the guys from their class and Callings and Hayden weren't too happy about that. " Do you girls want to play volleyball with us ?'' A few boys from their class asked as a vein popped up in Callings and Hayden's head. The girls were just about to reply until Callings interrupted. " No thank, you'' Wataru said smiling with 2 veins that were on his head. " Yeah, they are currently busy at the moment'' Hibiki said pulling Rizumu close to him. "Mistress doesn't like volleyball, sorry'' Hayden said " Ok, ok sheesh'' The boys said as they left. " Hey ! What was that for ?'' Mion said crossing her arms. "I didn't want them sticking so close to you'' Wataru said as Mion linked arms with him. " Don't worry so much'' Mion said. "fine" Wataru said. " Hibiki ! I wanted to play volley ball !'' Rizumu complained. "Sorry Rizumu….I just wanted you to play with me instead'' Hibiki said. " Aww, fine I'll let it go for now'' Rizumu said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Hayden'' Yuki said with a vein in her head. "uhh … yes mistress ?'' Hayden said while sweatdropping. " You know how this is a good chance for me to practice my volley ball skills'' Yuki said as Hayden bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to leave my side'' Hayden said while blushing. Yuki's face then turned all red. "F – Fine but there can't be a next time, ok ?'' Yuki said as Hayden nodded. Now Shou was feeling lonely that Aira wasn't there with him so he went to her hotel room. Yuki's cellphone then rang. " WHAT ?!'' Yuki yelled as she covered her mouth with one hand. "Ok I got it'' Yuki said as Hayden looked at her with questioning eyes. "What is it mistress?'' Hayden asked. " Oh … the teacher just called and we can find out how she's getting better'' Yuki replied as she shut off her phone. " I shall accompany you then'' Hayden said as Yuki stopped him. " Hey, Its girls only'' Yuki said while smiling as Hayden nodded but looked suspicious.

Yuki then left to find Rizumu and Mion.

"I'm sorry boys but im going to have to take away your girls for a bit'' Yuki said as Mion and Rizumu predicted what was going on. " But why ?'' Wataru asked. " we have info on Aira and how she's feeling better so we are just going to go back to the hotel and see how she's doing, that's all'' Yuki said as Wataru and Hibiki nodded as the girls left. " Guys I think we should follow them if you want to find out their true identity. " what umm ok I guess'' Hibiki said as Wataru nodded in agreement.

"Girls ! We also need to get Kanon and Serena'' Yuki said. " what ? why ?'' Mion and Rizumu said in unison. " Because they are also agents from the FBI'' Yuki said with an emotionless face as Mion and Rizumu looked shocked. They finally reached were Kanon and Serena were. "Oh my why are you girls here?'' Kanon asked. " Are you looking for us or something because we don't have the ti-'' Serena said but was cut off by Yuki showing her the Badge for the FBI. Kanon and Serena looked at them with shocked faces. " You are a top agent….'' Serena said with her eyes wide. " Yes now, wanted you girls including MARs to track down Naoko, Rini and Noriko because they not only terrorized but they have also killed many people'' Yuki said with an emotionless face. Mion threw a knife a bush. "Who's there?'' Mion asked as there was no reply, Mion then turned back and focused on what they were discussing. " Is there someone Mion ?'' Yuki asked. " I don't know, I sensed someone in those bushed but when I looked around no one was there'' Mion replied. " ah, I see'' Yuki said as they kept on talking but Mion's sensed right there were 3 boys who were listening in on their conversation. ( Me : Can you readers guess who were listening in on their conversation ?''

With Shou

Shou opened the door to Aira's room to see that Aira was lying on the bed resting but the scars from the burn from the tea were noticeable. Shou grabbed a chair and sat beside her bed. " I'm really sorry Aira, I should have protected you ''Shou said with tears forming in his eyes. " I'm such a useless boyfriend'' shou said again. "No you're not…..'' A voice said which made Shou jump. Aira wasn't really resting since her arm still hurt. " Aira….." Shou said as he hugged her gently. " I'm sorry, I didn't see and – " Shou couldn't say anything more because he felt Aira's Lips on his. After few seconds they parted. " I know, its ok '' Aira said as he hugged the now crying Shou.

Kittymagic92438 : Ok ….. That made me cry a bit ….. well I hope to update soon !


	9. Chapter 9

HELLO PEOPLE! I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO SAID THOSE AWESOME REVIEWS THAT PEOPLE HAVE WRITTEN, IT MADE ME CRY TEARS OF JOY SO THEREFORE I WLL CONTINUE TO WRITE CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY ! BUT SINCE THE CASE IS SETTLED NOW, PLEASE DON'T GANG UP ON ANYONE ….IT WILL MAKE ME FEEL BAD PLUS I FEEL WAY BETTER NOW THANKS TO ALL YOU SUPPORTERS FOR THIS STORY ! NOW LET ME STOP CHITCHATTING AND WE CAN THEN GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 9

With the 3 sneaky boys

"I can't believe, my girlfriend is part of the FBI….'' Hibiki said as Wataru nodded in agreement. "And I can't believe we nearly dodged that knife thrown at us'' Hayden said. "I wonder how they became part of the FBI anyways'' Wataru asked as Hibiki shrugged his shoulders.

( Me : ok guys, this *flashback* will tell you how)

*flashback*

First we will start off with Aira

2 years ago when the girls had left

"Are you Aira Harune?'' A tall man in a black suit and with sunglasses asked. "Um yes, may I help you with anything ?'' Aira asked. The man nodded to the other men who were with him as they picked up Aira and put her into a van. Aria was screaming. " Please, do try and cooperate with us, Miss Harune" the man said. " Where are you taking me!?'' Aira screamed. "You will know when we get there" the man said as the van entered a cave. A few moments later they were underneath the cave.

The men took Aira out of the car. The area looked like part of a lab of some sort. The men scanned their hands and face at the security gate. The door slid open. Aria could see a lot of people who had outfits that looked like they belonged to agents. " Please, our supervisor is waiting for you, please go into this room'' The man said as the metal door to the room slid open. The man gently pushed her into the room.

"Ah, Welcome Aira Harune a woman said as Aira slowly walked towards her. "No need to be shy, come and sit '' The woman said as Aira took a seat in front of the woman's desk. "Now, Im guessing you think why you are here" The woman said. "You are here to train to become one of our FBI agents along with your two friends'' the woman said as Aira looked shocked. " Wait, do you mean Rizumu and Mion ?'' Aira asked as the woman nodded. " …oh, this reminds me, I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Marie ( me : pronounced Ma-rie ) and I am the supervisor for the FBI in section 1'' Marie explained. "umm this doesn't explain why I got chosen …'' Aira said shyly. "That is a good question, You and your friends have gotten chosen because some of our agents that go to your school think that you and your friends are trustworthy, wise, strong enough to handle being FBI agents" Marie said while smiling at Aira. " There are agents at our school ?" Aira asked. " Yes, I sent agents to find people like you and your friends to become agents, but only a few get chosen to become an FBI agent" Marie continued. " Oh, but what if I don't want to become an agent ?'' Aira asked. "remember how Naoko, Noriko and Rini threatened you and your friends?'' Marie asked. "Oh yeah….'' Aira coming to realization. "so are you willing to accept?'' Marie asked. "Will I be able to protect my family and the one I love the most?'' Aira asked as Marie nodded. " When you train hard enough, nothing is impossible'' Marie said as Aira nodded. " Ok, I accept now is there anything I need to sign?'' Aira asked as Marie nodded and took out a sheet of paper which looked like a contract. Aira signed it. " Good, Now welcome …Agent Harune''Marie said while shaking Aira's hand. "How about my friends?'' Aira asked. " I have sent my other agents to retrieve them'' Marie said.

With Rizumu

"Oh my gosh! I need to hurry and get to the sale or all of the meat will be gone!'' Rizumu said while running. When she got to the store there was none left and she so was busy complaining that she was heading towards an alley without noticing it . "NOOOOO!'' Rizumu said while whacking her head. " Here you can have ours'' A man in a black suit and sunglasses ( Me : He's a different guy )said. " Oh my gosh!Really?!'' Rizumu asked excitedly. " Yes, now since you have taken it, please come with us'' the Man said as snapped his fingers as a few men hoisted her up and put her into a car. "h-hey ! let me go !'' Rizumu said as the car drove off.

Meanwhile with Aira and Marie in HQ

"Now your friend should be coming any minute…'' Marie said as the door slip open and in came Rizumu. " Heyy ! I demand that you tell me what's going on !'' Rizumu said while pounding the door as it closed shut. " Dammit'' Rizumu said. " Hi Rizumu !'' Aira said as she ran towards Rizumu and hugged her. " A-Aira ? What are you doing here and what am** I **doing here ?'' Rizumu asked. "Come, me and Aira will discuss the matter with you'' Marie said . " Hai…'' Rizumu replied.

After Minutes of talking later

" oh… then, if it means protecting my family then I agree'' Rizumu said with the look of determination. " I'm glad you agree, now please sign this form'' Marie said as rizumu signed it full heartedly. "Now we just have to wait for my other set of agents to get Mion…..this might take a while since Mion **is **quite strong'' Marie said.

With Mion

"Mion demands you put me down at once !'' Mion screamed as the men put her into the car. Mion used her foot to attempt to push the car door open and she actually did. Mion then struggled to get free but the men didn't let her go even though she kept hitting the men with her fists. The car then quickly drove away. "I demand you tell me , where you taking me !'' Mion yelled. " Miss Mion, we are not to hurt you'' The man ( Me : He's also a different agent ) said. "Then tell me why the heck you guys kidnap me ! I am a very busy person you know !'' Mion yelled at them. The car entered a cave. " Of all places you chose to take me, YOU TAKE ME TO A CAVE ?!'' Mion yelled as the men plugged their ears. " Yes" The man said. Mion started pounding the window. " Let me out of this car !'' Mion screamed. " Miss Mion, we are here…. You don't need to yell anymore …..'' The man said as he and the other men picked her up and carried her to the gates. " I don't like being carried by you people !" Mion yelled as the gates opened and they walked inside. When they were close to the supervisors door, Mion kicked furiously. " The men let her down as the door to the office opened and they gently pushed her in as the door quickly closed. "You morons ! Let me out !'' Mion said as she hit the metal door repeatedly. "Mion ….calm down..." A familiar voice said as Mion turned around to see who it was. " A-aira ?'' Mion said. "Hi Mion !" Aira said as Rizumu from the back waved at Mion. "OK …. Why did you guys take me here?'' Mion asked looking suspicious. " Hello Miss Mion" Marie said while smiling at Mion. "Ummm hi?'' Mion said while sweatdropping. "You are here to become one of our FBI agents if you choose to accept" Marie said. "What?'' Mion asked. "Come take a seat here, me and your friends will explain the situation to you" Marie said as Mion took a seat.

After some discussing later.

"No" Mion said. "oh, did I mention that in our HQ there is a special room for you girls to practice your special talents including a dance room?'' Marie said as Mion's eyes lit up. "Its new, we just had it a few days ago" Marie said. " Wait… a minute ….. why on earth would FBI HQ have a dance floor?'' Mion asked. " It's not work all the time you know" Marie smiled. " we also have sports courts" Marie continued. " But most of the rooms in this HQ are lab rooms, training rooms and advanced technology rooms" Marie said. " Oh" MARs said in unison. " So Mion, do you accept?'' Marie asked. " Fine, I accept" Mion said. "But what about our family?'' Aira asked. " I was expecting you to ask that, Since you are training we have hired look alike's and they will act just like you so your family wont expect anything, training will go on for about 2 years and you can go back to your own houses but when you are at home you will need to go out quite often for missions, am I clear?'' Marie asked. "So then where will we sleep then?" Rizumu asked. " we have already prepared your rooms in HQ" Marie replied. "But what will Prez say?'' Mion asked. "She and Jun know that you will be here" Marie explained as MARs eyes widened. "She will say that you girls have gone on a worldwide tour and will not be coming back in 2 years' time, she didn't like that very much because she said she will lose a whole lot of money ….''Marie explained while sweatdropping. "Oh, I see" Aira said. " well you girls can go to your rooms now since we are done explaining, you will begin training tomorrow'' Marie said while she opened the door and let them out.

Kittymagic92438: Sorry guys that's it for now, I hope this explains why they became part of the FBI !

I would also like to thank these people for supporting me throughout the whole story and for their awesome reviews! :

AquaBluey

Starlovers

Melodyloveheart

animeLuv'Chuu

Foreverluv13

TinaChii

Fxwritersblock

animefanticforever28

AmamiyaRose

And a thanks to the guests including

Rhythm

Bunny

Mina

AND THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWS !


	10. Chapter 10

HELLO GUYS ! I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE THIS ASAP SO HERE IT IS! ANYWAYS I RECENTLY GOT THIS WELL PRETTY RUDE REVIEW FOR THIS BUT THAT'S JUST LIFE AND I SHOULDN'T MAKE A BIG DEAL ABOUT IT BECAUSE I KNOW THAT THERE ARE SOME HATERS AND LOVERS OUT THERE AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT WELL A STORY ! IT WAS A BIT DISAPOINTING TO HEAR BUT THERE ARE SOOO MANY OF MY SUPPORTERS OUT THERE AND IF I'D STOP THEN I WOULD LET THEM DOWN AND I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT SO I WILL CONTINUE WITH THIS THIS STORY WHETHER PEOPLE LIKE IT OR NOT ! ANYWAYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER ! SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING LATELY I HAVE SUMMER SCHOOL AND STUFF SO I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE THIS LATELY ….I SHOULD STOP TALKING AND GET ON WITH THE STORY …ENJOY !

**I do not own Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream ! **

Chapter 10

With Aira and Shou

(Me: prepare for the cheesiness!)

"You should get some sleep now" Shou said as he was gently stroking her hair. "But there is still some pain on my arm and legs" Aira said. " Don't worry it will get better, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again" Shou said as he hugged Aira tightly. "I know you will be there for me because you promised" Aira said as Shou pulled away and started leaning closer to her face as Aira did as well. Suddenly the door burst open. "HEY AIRA…WOAH! SORRY, I UH DIDN'T MEAN TO INTERRUPT YA THERE! Umm I'll just uh go now, you can uh continue with your little love fest there" Rizumu said as she slammed the door shut. Aira and Shou jerked away from each other. Aira blushed "I should get some sleep …. now" Aira stammered. " Uh yeah, see you later" Shou said as he gently patted her head and left the room. Aira hid under the covers while blushing madly.

With Shou outside the hall

"what was that for?" Shou said angrily. "well sorry, how was I supposed to know that you guys were gonna kiss?" Rizumu pouted. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Shou asked. "Sheesh you don't have to be to mad about it" Rizumu said. "Well where were you guys?" Shou asked MAR's and Yuki. "oh we were just discussing how we should deal Naoko and them" Yuki explained. "Oh, then where is the rest of Calling's?" Shou asked. "We actually don't know where he is" Mion said. "Well I'm just going to go" Shou said as he walked off. "Hmmm, I think we should cool off a bit by going to the park at the beach here" Yuki said as Rizumu and Mion agreed. "Hey let's find calling's then and have them join us!" Rizumu said.

They found the rest of Calling's and Hayden (no shou)

"Hey guys… uhhh why are you guys huddling up in a circle?" Mion asked suspiciously. The guys jumped. "Oh we were just discussing how we should spend the time here with you girls " Wataru said quickly. Mion's eyes narrowed. "Ok then" Mion said. "Anyways, there's a park near here and we just wanted to ask if you guys would come with us." Yuki said. "Sure! We would love to come!" Hayden said quickly. "Why are you guys speaking so fast?" Mion asked. "N-no reason! Let's go!" Hibiki said as he took rhythm's hand and started walking towards a path in the sand. "But Hibiki…..it's that way…" Rizumu said as Hibiki quickly turned around and started walking. "h-hey don't walk so fast" Rizumu said. "Oh uh sorry, it just that the faster we get there the more fun we'll have?" Hibiki said.

They finally reached the park.

"hey look! There are swings over there!" Rizumu squealed as she pointed at the swings. The 3 girls ran over to the 3 swings. They got on the swings and started swinging. "Hey! Watch out!" A girl shouted as a volleyball was going hit Wataru. Suddenly a Knife went straight through the volley-ball. Calling's binked for a moment. The ball was flat on the floor with a knife pierced through it. Everyone sweatdropped. "who did that?" the girl asked as she picked up her deflated ball. Everyone looked around. "could it be someone who's trying to kill us?" Rizumu said trying to sound shocked. "Oh my gosh…." Yuki added. "what, no way…." Mion said hoping they didn't find out that she was the one who threw the knife. Luckily the boys bought it. "Don't worry, I'll protect you Mion! Remember when I told you that?" Wataru said proudly and Mion blushed thinking back to the time when it was Halloween. "Y-you'd better" Mion said smiling while crossing her arms.

"You'll protect me, right Hibiki?" Rizumu asked as Hibiki nodded while patting her head. "I'll protect you too ...Yuki" Hayden said as Yuki blushed like a volcano that just burst. "O-of course you have to, you're my butler and I would be able to protect myself without any help" Yuki said crossing her arms with her face still red. "Of course" Hayden said while bowing down. Serena and Kanon came. "Hi big brother!" Kanon said while hugging her brother. "Hello little sister" Hibiki said hugging her back with rizumu made a pout face to. "We came here to get you girls" Serena said seriously. "We need Aira too so we'll get her too" Kanon said. "Girls, why are you so serious?" Hibiki asked. "Oh we just needed to talk to sensei for a minute discussing how we are going to deal with Naoko and them" Kanon said smiling as she sweatdropped. "Oh I see then we'll see you girls later?" Hibiki asked as Rizumu hugged him. "Of course!" Rizumu said as she started walking off.

"But Mion! I wanted us to go to the ice cream shop nearby!" Wataru pouted. Mion kissed him with her sweet and gentle lips. "We'll go when I get back so stop pouting" Mion said while blushing as she started following Rizumu, Serena and Kanon . "Way to go man!" Hibiki said. Wataru wouldn't move an inch. "Umm master Hibiki?" Hayden asked. No response. "Oh and Hayden , here is the list of things I need you to do while I'm away, thanks" Yuki said as she gave him a long list. "Yes Ojousama" Hayden said. "Thanks" Yuki said as she kissed him gently on the cheek as she left to go follow the MAR's and Serenon. "Dude, You just got a kiss from your master, how do it feel?" Hibiki asked. "…" Hayden was still as a statue. "umm guys?" Hibiki asked as he waved each of his hands in their faces. "Aww come on guys, I don't want to have to carry the both of you" Hibiki said sweatdropping while he face palmed. "Hey Hibiki a voice said. Hibiki turned around and saw Shou. " Oh! Shou! Good thing you're here, I need your help to Drag these two back to the rooms" Hibiki said while sighing. "what the heck happened?" Shou asked frustrated. "Long story" Hibiki said.

Kittymagic92438: Sorry guys but that's it for now! I will update soon! I hope … ^

I would like to thank these people for supporting me and for the follows and the lovely reviews:

AquaBluey (Me: Thanks A lot for the support throughout the story!)

BooBearPurpleHead (Me : That's actually a really good idea! I'll keep it in mind!)

Cocopop55

Detective OtakuGirl

Ennovyka

Hinasukichan

IceFire56

ImmisImm (Me : I added more Mion and Wataru! Hope you like it!)

Kokoro-chizu chan

Melodyloveheart ( Me : Thanks It makes me feel happy inside!)

Sakurazero

Scene'Killer'8D

The-Breaker-991

TinaChii (Me: Thanks for the support! ^ )

Yugioh and Inuyasha lover

animeLuv'Chuu

3ls

brandnewmelody

christalla431

foreverluv13

kimeko-chan123

.FlAmEz11

JigokuTenshi834

Yuki no mono

Rhythm

AmamiyaRose

animefanticforever28 ( Me : I'm glad you like it!)

fxwritersblock ( Me : Thanks! I appreciate it !)


End file.
